Sean Drechsler
Sean is the Sole Survivor of the first season of Online Survivor Madness!, OSM: Heroes v Villains. Dubbed as the "biggest flirt" by the other contestants, Sean used his charm and social skills to make his way deep in the game, where he finished strong in the challenges. Heroes vs Villains Beginning on the Heroes tribe, Sean was later swapped to the Villians 2.0 tribe. Through there he managed to make it to merge despite being in the minority and being the only hero in a tribe with three former villians. From merge, he played an individual game through the middle and made it to the end without a vote to his name to claim his win as the first OSM Sole Survivor. GAMEPLAY Sean started off on the Heroes tribe, and quickly went to work building strong relationships with his tribemates. Sean especially established strong bonds with Isabel (Issy), and used his flirtatious nature to build a strong relationship with Mark. After winning a reward challenge and gaining access to the fishing boat, Sean used this item to his advantage to leverage his social relationships. After Prashan was voted out, Sean solidified Issy as his partner in crime, and also became close enough to Annie for her to tell him about her idol. After Sarah was voted over to the heroes tribe, Sean sided with everyone except Sarah to blindside Annie before the swap. At the tribe swap, Sean was swapped onto the Villians 2.0 as the only hero with former Villians Sarah, Michael and Ben. Sean quickly went about ingratiating himself into the tribe and used his strong social game to gain knowledge of Michael's vote steal advantage, and strong bonds with Ben, with the intention of moving forward through the merge together. When the Villians 2.0 lost immunity, Sean voted with Ben and Michael to vote out Sarah unanimously. This was the Villian 2.0's only tribal council before the merge. Once the merge hit, given his pre-merge connections to both heroes and villains, Sean found himself stuck in the middle of both tribes. After Bec and Byron won immunity, Sean found himself in an alliance with Bec, Byron and Issy, as well as an alliance with Ben, Annie and Mitchell. The Heroes alliance was gunning for Mitch, and the Ben/Mitch/Annie alliance was targeting Issy. Sean attempted to recruit Michael and Patricia to use as swing votes to vote out Mitch, but was found to be playing double agent and Michael used his vote steal advantage to steal Issy's vote. Sean switched his vote over to Issy at the last minute during tribal to move forward in good graces with the majority. After the merge vote, Sean threw Michael and Cody under the bus to Ben to ensure the target did not stay on himself. Sean also won an idol clue in a reward challenge but did not tell the main alliance as promised, convincing them that Michael had it, to ensure that Cody and Patricia were targeted instead. Given that the next tribal was announced to be a double elimination, Sean used his connection with Ben to group together a 6-person alliance with Ben, Annie, Mitch, Bec and Byron to vote out Cody and Patricia. At this point in the game, Sean had good connections with everyone left on the tribe. Sean wanted to move forward with Ben as a tight two, but couldn't without first voting out Mitch. Sean played the middle, and formed alliances with Byron/Bec/Annie and Ben/Mitch. Knowing that Mitch had the ability to send someone home before tribal, Sean told Annie to play her idol, to ensure Mitch went home. However, Annie switched the plan last minute at tribal, and Sean switched his vote to Ben to ensure he voted with the majority and was tight with Annie. At the Final 6 after Ben went home, Sean had voted in the majority every time. At the Final 6 Sean worked tightly with Annie, and after finding a list containing information that someone had a Hidden Reset Idol, Sean shared the list with Annie to formulate a plan to eliminate either Byron or Mitch. Sean then won immunity, and after Byron, Bec and Mitch worked together to ensure they were all safe at tribal after the hidden reset idol was played, Sean switched his vote to Annie instead of Michael to ensure that he could work with him on the next vote. Mitch won the Final 5 immunity challenge, and Sean knew that he was being targeted, as Byron was gifted the legacy advantage. With both Byron and Mitch being immune, Sean convinced the entire tribe that he had an immunity idol, and that Bec and Michael were the only two valid targets. At tribal, Sean's plan worked, and Mitch sent Michael home as the tie-breaking vote after Sean voted for Bec. At the Final 4 challenge, Sean once won both parts of the immunity challenge, and unanimously voted out Byron due to his threat level. At the Final Tribal Council, while Sean was criticised for playing a cutthroat game and creating a bitter jury, his target management through challenges, manipulation skills, social awareness, ability to play the middle and make it to the end without receiving a single vote meant that the jury decided he should be awarded the title of Sole Survivor with a 6-3-1 vote. 'VOTING HISTORY' Category:Contestants Category:Contestants All Stars Category:ContestantsCategory:Contestants ... Coming in 2020 Category:Contestants Category:Heroes v Villains Contestants